Unpredictable
by engravingwordswiththornsofrose
Summary: After Edward left, bella headed in a bad direction, and dissapears. When she arrives back to Forks, she's greeted by friends, family, and someone unexpected. //Suck at summeries! R&R PLEASE //its better than it sounds! I PROMISE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series, the characters (well most of them) OR any idea put with characteristics of the characters or legends or such. This story is merely my fantasy of how it could've turned out if fate had flipped the coin a different way.**

**PROLOGUE**

It was all a faint memory – what happened. As if a long time had passed, but really barely had. I remember I was angry, and desperate. Edward left me alone. For what? I could'nt remember. My memory only stretched so far. I knew about a year had passed, and I was filled with nothing but grief, and anger for Edward. For Vampires.

After my last attempt at hearing his voice landed me in the hospital for a good month, I knew all hope was lost. Edward wasn't coming back. He wasn't mine, and I would never feel his cold touch again. The longing pain tore at my heart, making me hold my chest – as if trying to hold the pieces of my heart together, and I knew that this pain wouldn't cease. That's when I snapped. Poor Jacob had helped me so much, and I repayed him by hurting him deeply.

I tried to numb the pain as best I could, and found that nothing I did would work. That's when it started. First it was only one drink, two, three, and eventually the pain started to dissapear. Maybe not completely, but temporarily was fine with me. Alchohol became my neccessity, my life, and what was once my mortal enemy... was now my bestfriend.

Me and Jacob drifted apart. We talked less and less, and eventually not at all. I'm sure it would've hurt to lose him, but I could'nt feel anymore. Partying became my claim to faim, hangovers were routine.

That's how I ended up here.The last thing I could grasp, from my fuzzy little memory, was the last night of conciousness before this.

The music could still be heard, and the lights could still be seen, as I stumbled from the bar with a "friend" I just met, hanging from my left arm. Our laughter filled the night air, though I'm sure what we were laughing at wasn't that funny, and it droned out the music playing from the nightclub behind us. Soon my intoxication found me by myself in a dark alley way.

The memory from then on is black. I could'nt see, I could'nt hear, but the feeling was clear. A sharp pain pierced the lower area of my neck, and a warm sensation started through my body. This "sensation" soon started to gain heat, and I could feel flames licking every bit of my being. The pain was immense and my screams tore through the air, as my mind pleaded frantically for death.

Now as these memories runs through my head – as it has a million times before – I find myself staring through whats left of a broken mirror at a pair of crimson red eyes, and I realize that I have become what i've grown to hate.

I, Bella Swan, am a _vampire_.


	2. Welcome home Kinda

\

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome home – Kinda...**

It has felt like many years since that fateful night, though I know it has only been 2. And after this time, I find myself in the state of Florida. Mainly for the temperature. Though it has no effect on me, the colors are joyful. Then again... I only see it at night. I have been able to manage on my own. The newborn traits aren't prominent in me, so I'm able to be in public without mass murdering people.

As much as it hurts me to think of the Cullens, I have followed their way of life. Preying on only animals, and creatures of the forest. Hunting out only those who aren't like myself. Then again, they aren't like me. Im dead. Well, technically.

I work at a nightclub for money, considering being in the sunlight is probably not a good idea. It wasn't hard to get a job there. He hired me on the spot. Something about the managers jaw dropping gave me a clue.

As I sat one morning on my couch reading a book, I found I couldn't concentrate. This tends to happen often. My thoughts drifted continuously, from one object of interest to the next. Some paining me more than others.

I thought of my father Charlie, how I miss him so much. I feel terrible about the pain I must have caused him. My recklesness had hurt so many. Jacob... poor Jacob. He was the only one who was really there for me. The only one who... loved me. I am a terrible person for doing what I have. Not even written, or called. They must be worried. Renee, Billy, the Quileute pack, Edward.

At that moment all my thoughts went sour. No. Surely Edward wouldn't be worried. HE was the one who left ME. He was naturally the one who made me who I am. Besides, Alice could see the future. Why hasn't she done anything? She could see whats happend to me, whats happening to me, what will happen to me. She's probably told Edward and he doesn't care. He doesn't love me. And I should've known from the beginning.

My thoughts flashed back to Jacob, and my father. I knew one thing for sure. I had to go back to Forks. I had no choice. I was under enough self control I wouldn't hurt any of them. I wasn't sure I would be welcomed with open arms... but maybe slightly relieved arms would do the trick.

I decided at that moment I was going to head out at nightfall. I was going home. Quickly I got up and started pack. Anything my hands could touch; clothing, my music player, my cell phone, books. Once I had my things, I waited patiently for nightfall to arrive.

As the sun set, and the moon rose in the sky, I started my journey across the country. Running as fast as I could, not needing rest. The packsack on my back, barely moved as I gracefully made my way through the trees of forests, jumped over rivers, and ran. Maybe a day had past, or two, I really wasn't sure. Some of the forests I travelled through were dark, and threw off my sense of time. But almost as soon as I had started my adventure a sign came into view. I stopped in front of it and a smile formed on my lips as I read the three most precious words I ever would.

**WELCOME**

**TO**

**FORKS**


	3. Home sweet home Well not really

**A/N:****Okayy people... I appreciate the reviews to those who have... but I would really like more! I know im greedy O.o... I just wanna know how you think the stories going and if I should change the story line!! And I know the chapters aren't long... but that way you get more of the story quicker... it takes me longer to write a two page chapter that a one page.**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**Home sweet home – well not really.**

I stared at the sign for what could've been minutes, or hours – I wasn't sure. I was just so glad to be home. The gloomy skies greeted me, and shielded my skin from the beautiful sparkles it becomes. Eventually I took one step, then two walking casually, as if human, into the cloud covered town.

First things first, I had to eat. Drink if you will. So I headed to the only area I was familiar with, so I could drop off my things. At running speed, it took me no time at all to reach it. I soon stood in front of the large white house, practically mansion, where my once could've been, no, should've been family had lived. I walked into the house, knowing no one would be home. The furniature was still there, untouched. Dust covered every surface, and I figured if I cleaned up a bit, this vacant house would be a fine place to stay.

I walked up the stairs, stirring up the dust behind me and down the long hallway, opening the doors and windows of each room as I went. I came to a stop in Alice's room. The wardrobe still there, the furniature as well. I walked over to the window and opened it letting out a sigh.

I left my stuff on the couch sitting in the corner, and made my way to the large wardrobe. I figured with Alice's excessive shopping there must be at least one article of clothing left behind. As I opened the door a piece of paper fell to the floor at my feet. I picked it up curiously and dry tears welled in my eyes as i read the beautiful handwriting:

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I'm so sorry I left with the rest. But Edward insisted for your well-being that this should be done. I knew that one day you would come here, in search of answers, or comfort, or something, and I hoped that you would get this letter. I left you some clothing that I don't really wear, including some jeans and t-shirts, since I know that you pretty much only wear those. Also in the night table I have left you some money. It's not much... only a couple of thousand. I know this doesn't make up for me leaving... or any of us leaving, but be assured I'll see you at one point again. Were not gone forever, and I'll be watching your future. I will keep you safe. Or at least try to. I promise.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Alice Cullen.**_


	4. Surprise!

**AN: Hey! Thanks for the Reviews... i mean.. I put chapter 2 up and checked like 10 mins later and I got three more reviews! Im happy! Well I hope you like this chapter. Read on!**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise!**

All that was on my mind was the note, as I made my way towards the front door of the house. Alice indeed left me money, and the clothing surprisingly fit me perfectly – which makes me suspect she did a little shopping before I left - but there was something else that caught my eye. She said she would see me soon... does that mean she knew something? Could she have forseen that far into the future?

I bet she just forgot about me. Leaving me to rot alone while she lived eternally in paradise, and I lived eternally alone in this hell hole. If she was so keen on the future, she wouldv'e seen me spiraling downwards in my depression and ending up here. Wouldn't she?

I ripped open the front door and ran into the forest. I washed away all negative thoughts and concentrated on my goal. Food. I let my senses take over, and I stood still at the edge of a meadow, watching a buck grazing in the field. I waited until he seemed full, timing it perfectly, I chased after my prey, and before he could realize something was watching him, my teeth bore into his neck and tore open the flesh.

I hadn't eaten for weeks, and found that this wasn't enough. I was still starved, still craving. I hunted down a mountian lion and a bear before I was finally finished. And by that point I was sitting in a meadow, although I didn't need the rest.

A rustling came from the bush at the north side of the field. All my senses perked up as I stared at the spot. An outrageously gross scent entered my nose, and I almost vomited, if my body could even perform that action.

A large dog, bigger than a wolf, came out of the forest and walked towards me. Shock overcame my being and all I could do was take a step back. Suddenly the creature sprang and landed on top of me, hold me down with all its might.

Snarling and breathing deeply, it bore its teeth, and I could feel its body heat. The heat of a million suns. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I knew who I was faced with, and the shock was still clear. I could see it in its eyes. And only one thing came out of my mouth, in a very faint whisper, though I knew it could still hear me.

"Jacob?"


	5. Reunited

**A/N: HUGE THANKS TO Lilly McShepin! Thanks for the recommendation on your storry!! So here's the favor back!!**

**Lilly McShepin Her story "Desperate" ...-- READ IT!! Or i'll hunt you down in your sleep... and well... you can make up the rest**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

**Reunited**

The large dog immediately stumble back. He retreated a few steps and ran into the forest behind him. Confused, I got up and brushed myself off. Relief flooded me as my old best friend came running from the forest. He was shirtless, and his beautiful body reflected the suns rays. He stopped just a few steps from me, and stared into my eyes. A mix of emotions could be seen in his, and it pained me to see them display on his face.

First it was curiosity, then disgust, followed by relief, anger, and pain. After what seemed like ages of silence, he was the first to speak, "Bella?"

"Yours truly," I smiled.

"I... You... Where have you been?!" He questioned.

"You know, here and there," I tried to say as non-chalantly as possible.

"Bella, this isn't funny. We all thought you were dead! Well... then again, I guess we were right," He scrutinized me, trying to take in my new look.

"Nice too see you too Jacob," I mumbled.

"I _am_ glad to see you. I knew you would come back. Just not like this. But thank god your here," Jacob hugged me, and his normal bone crushing hug, was now like a child seeing an old best friend. "What happened to you? One day you just didn't come home."

I went into an explanation of the whole scenerio. From the last night of mortality, to this present day. We could have been sitting in that meadow for hours, and we wouldn't have know. Time didn't mean anything to us anymore, and we were just both glad to see eachother.

"Wow... that's pretty heavy," he seemed amazed. "I can't wait to tell everyone your here!"

"No!" I almost screamed. "No one can know im here Jacob! At least not yet. I need to do this myself. Please," I almost begged.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, and I couldn't be sure what he was thinking. I waited patiently for his answer, hoping that he would understand. He looked me up and down and finally replied, "Your right. I'm sure that this new look of yours may cause a bit of panic."

"Thank you," was all I managed to say.

"I have to be getting back to the pack. They will know your here, whether you like it or not. They can hear my thoughts, remember? But i'll make sure to tell them to keep their traps shut," he said while getting up.

"Alright," I smiled. "It's great to see you again Jacob," I said as I hugged him once more. "I missed you."

"Me too Bells," he replied as he hugged me back.

I began to make my way towards the forest, heading back towards the house.

"Uh, Bella?" I heard Jacob call, and I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Since your a vampire and all... do you..."

"Drink human blood? No," I chuckled. "I'm what us vampires call... vegetarien." Just then I turned and ran towards the house, leaving Jacob in the meadow with a perplexed look upon his face.


	6. Forgiveness is better than Hatred

**Chapter 5**

**Forgiveness is better than hatred.**

Jacob and I spent everyday together after then. Like the good old days. We would sit in his garage while he worked on his cars, or he would come over and we would watch movies. It was as if none of this had happened. As if I hadn't left, and he wasn't a werewolf, and I wasn't a vampire, and we weren't supposed to be mortal enemies. Of course, most of the other werewolves had a problem with the relationship between Jacob and I, especially Leah, but Seth, Quil, and Embry, were still supportive.

The day after our meeting in the field, Jacob came with me to see my father. According to Jacob, Charlie was going to be home since he wasn't gone fishing. I hoped he was right as we made the drive in Jacob's Rabbit.

"Bella, you look nervous. Don't worry," Jacob tried to calm me, but I was far away from calm.

"I should worry Jacob. He's going to be furious with me. I just left suddenly, and then come back suddenly. If I know Charlie, he'll be mad," I stated, watching the trees as they passed.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be more happy, and relieved to see that your back," he disagreed.

Just then we pulled on to the road and into a driveway next to the police cruiser. I slowly got out of the care and made my way to the front door, with Jacob no more than 2 steps behind me.

Taking a deep breath I rang the bell and braced myself for what was to come. After a moments wait the door opened, and the faced that looked into mine was so familiar, yet was much like a strangers. Silence filled the air, only to be broken by a whisper. "B...Bella?"

"Uhm... Hey dad," I responded uneasily.

Just then, I would've been knocked over if my new form wasn't stronger, as a set of arms threw themselves around my neck, and sobs wet my shirt. "Oh, Isabella!"

Uneasily at first, I hugged him back, and then more tighter, careful not to crush his fragile human frame. I was so glad to have my father back.

"Welcome home Bells! Come in!" Charlie nearly pulled me in almost roughly, yet desperately. I walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. I noticed the house hadn't changed. Same old pictures, including the ones I hated so much. "Wow, you've changed so much! What happend?"

"Well, uh, you know. When I left, uh, I," I stammered.

"Bella finally came to her senses and realized that she had to change for the better. She realized that she hurt us all, and that she wanted to come back home, but she couldn't in her condition. So she spent two years gone, and healed," Jacob finished for me, almost a little too dramatically.

"Thanks Jake. I'm so sorry I didn't call dad. I just thought you would be so mad at me, and... I was... I was mad at myself. I'm so sorry," I added and if I could cry, tears would be spilling everywhere.

"Hate you?" Charlie responded taken aback. "I could never hate you! I am mad, but more relieved your home. Now you can come back and stay, I left everything in your room."

"Thank you dad," I smiled, faltering a little. "But, I actually have my own place. Not far from here, still in town."

He frowned slightly. "Oh, well... that's alright then. At least your close. For now, we celebrate!"

I watched as my father walked towards the kitchen to get drinks, and sighed to myself.

I was once again a room with my loving father and my best friend. And I was glad that after all of this time, for once in my life, everything was perfect.

**A/N: Sorry sooo much for the late update... i've actually had this chapter done for a while, but its just been sitting here. NOT MY FAULT! I've had no time cause of school and crap, and all... but anyways...**

**I'm gonna be mean and say that im ticked with the lack of reviews... soo... i'm not gonna update until i get 20 reviewss...**

**Come on! Thats only 7 more!! SO... tell your friends and family to read this! DAMNIT**

**Andd btw.. for all you Edward fans... YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**SO R&R!!**


	7. How dare you

* * *

**A/N: I seriously got too bored so i had to write the new chapter... but im not kidding about this. Im gonna be really greedy and make you people review.. or else... NO NEW CHAPTER!! SO HA! I officially want 30 reviews... so get your family and friends to review... now... do it!**

**Chapter 6**

**You should probably call before dropping by.**

The day started, or should I say continued, as normally as most. I gazed into the cloudy skies outside, and sighed. Why isn't there ever sun? Should I even want the sun? I _am _a vampire... then again, i've never been normal.

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and walked down to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the television, and browsed for something remotely interesting. I guess t.v loses its entertainment value when you spend too much time watching it.

Perhaps i'll go see Jacob today. I've been with him everyday since my return, which has only been 3 weeks, but since theres nothing else to do, i've spent most of the time with him, Charlie, and Angela.

Right on cue to my thoughts the door burst open, and Jacob came barrelling in. I would've smiled but the look on his face made a frown on mine. It was fear, alertness, and sadness. But most of all, it was worry.

"Jacob! What is it?!" I almost shrieked.

"Bella, they're," Jacob started but I didn't need to listen to the rest.

The sickly sweet scent entered my nose. It was more beautiful than anything I had ever smelled, and instantly I knew who he was talking about.

I ran to the front door, even though it took me less than a millisecond, and stood on the front porch. On the other side on the front yard stood 3 tall beautiful figures. The tallest, most beautiful bronze haired boy, stood in the middle. And both inside and outside of me, a mix of emotions started forming. There were so many that I didn't know any one being could feel all those at once.

Just then, the bronze haired figure ran up to me and braced me in a tight hug.

"Edward," my voice cracked.

"Bella! I'm so..." Edward started but was interrupted by a low snarling sound.

It took us both a moment to realize that the sound was coming from within me. And Edward backed away slowly, although he knew I could'nt do any damage. "Bella?..." By this time, the other two figures were standing right in front of us, and Jasper pulled Edward back towards them.

"Bella, don't do anything irrational," Alice warned, bracing her hands against my shoulder.

"How dare you..." I spat the words at him, still snarling, but I soon found myself being pulled into the house behind me, where Jacob stood, watching cautiously.


	8. Angry Beyond Words

**A/N:** I give up on getting review lol. DAMN YOU ALL!! Just kidding. Or am I. O.o... I really just wanna know what you guys think. And I know the chapters are short. But its for suspense purposes. But I seriously haven't wanted to write lately cause I feel like nobody wants to read it. I mean thank to you people who did review. VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. But to you people who don't... well I cry

**Chapter 7**

**Angry beyond words.**

"Bella! Calm down!" Alice yelled at me, as she held me down on the couch, with Jacob close by incase extra support was needed.

"How can you possibly, in your right mind, expect me to calm down Alice!" I bellowed, my body thrashing against the resistance. "He just left! With no real reason! And look what I did! What I've become! He made me this way!" I knew he was listening, and I hoped he heard everything.

"Bella, listen to me. It was for the best..." Alice started, but my sensitive hearing kicked in and I was no longer listening to her. I was paying attention to the voice coming outside.

"She's really mad, isn't she?" Edwards voice, filled with worry.

"Uh, yeah," Jasper replied. "How did you think she would react?"

"I don't know. But I had hoped a little better than this. I didn't mean for this to happen," he stated and I could hear the pain in his voice. Then all conversation ceased when I realized Alice had figured I wasn't listening. I heard the pain, but I felt no sympathy. Not right now.

"Alice, look at me," I demanded. "He left me human, and when he came back I'm a vampire. I had to go through this all on my own. That's forgivable. But no contact for over two years? You had to have seen something!"

She looked down at her lap, and placed her head in her hands. "I did. I saw it all. You can't even begin to imagine how hard for me that was Bella. But I couldn't come back. Edward insisted it was for the better, and I had no idea where you were. As soon as I saw you were back in forks, I came right away, and made them come with me."

I glanced downwards for a moment, deep in thought. So she didn't have a choice. I knew Alice well enough, that she wasn't lying. But if she knew what was happening, than so did he, and he still didn't let her come. I looked suddenly, "I'm going to hunt, I need to think." I got up and headed out the door, passing by Edward as I went.

"Bella..." he started.

I stopped in my tracks and turned. "Don't you even start," I spat.

The pain was clear in his eyes, he was begging for forgiveness, but I wasn't up for remorse. I turned and walked away, slowly but gracefully into the forest ahead.

"I was just..." I could hear Edward saying.

"Just give her time," Alice's voice broke in.

Then I was gone. The trees sped by me so fast they were a blur. I wasn't even thirsty, I just needed to run. The wind blew through my hair and my thoughts were clear.

I didn't know what to say. I was beyond angry. I wasn't sure if I should yell, or scream, or punch him, or something. But I was torn, completely. I was angry for him leaving, relieved he was back, heartbroken because I was still so hurt, and confused over which of these emotions were top on my list. I didn't know what I would do about this.

It wasn't long at all before I knew I had to go back. My anger was still flaring. I change direction suddenly and started running straight towards the house. At my top speed I reached it in no time at all. They weren't standing outside anymore so I figured they were indoors. I opened the door and walked in.

Like I guessed, they were sitting on the couch, the television was on some sports channel.

Edward stood up at my presence and walked over, postitioning himself between me and the stairs. I knew I could take him no problem. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Bella, I don't know how to say this but I am so sorry."

I didn't know what to say, and after a moments pause I looked over at Jasper and Alice who were now staring curiously. "You three are free to stay as long as you like. Jasper, Alice, your bedroom is still intact. And Edward," I started, and he lifted his head hopefully. "You can stay on the couch," I said casually, and as his face dropped, I walked up the stairs. I went into my room, sat on the black leather sofa, and stared out the window already lost in thought.


	9. Should I even be left alone?

* * *

**A/N**: Ugh I'm so sorry that I had to put you through this chapter. I honestly didn't know what to write. The next one will be better. More... action I guess. But this was one that had to be done. Ah well... if any of you guys HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!! I'm running out of crap and right now i'm ticked off and just wanna kill off everyone cause I heard of the news for midnight sun! I know im a little late.. BUT DAMN THEM! Anywayss... R&R and I promise the next chapter will be better.

**CHAPTER 8**

**Should I even be left alone?**

I wasn't even sure how long I had sat there. It could've been a day, or a week, or even a month although that was unlikely. I didn't even watch the sun rise or set. It seemed like I wasn't on this earth, as if I was on a different planet. A war waged inside me. Three parts of me fought eachother for hours on end.

Part one wanted to run. To leave and never come back. It was so hurt that if tears were possible I could flood a room.

Part two wanted to kill him, or yell at him, or punch him. That part was so angry that it consumed a lot of my being. It hated him and wanted to inflict pain.

Then there was part 3. This part was the worst. It wanted to forgive him. To run back into his arms, and to hug him, and hold him, and tell him I forgave him. It wanted to act as if none of this had happend and to live eternally in his arms.

The war was so vicious it held my attention completely, and I was vaguely aware of the knocking on my door, and the being that walked inside.

"Bella?" The girls voice asked. It was Alice, naturally. When I didn't answer, she came and sat beside me. "Bella, I want to talk to you."

Slowly I turned to her. "Alice, if your here on his defense don't bother."

"Actually," she said sheepishly. "I wanted to know what your decision is. I know you've been considering some options, and I don't like some of them. You future keeps on changing, over and over again, and its driving me insane. I... I just want to make sure your not going to leave."

I sat quietly for a moment, then looked into her eyes. They were filled with care, and concern, while mine felt dead and sad. I slowly shook my head. I didn't know what that meant, but it seemed to be the answer she was looking for. Alice smiled lightly and got up.

"Jasper and I are going hunting. He's been a little down lately," she added closing the door behind her.

The war continued to wage in my mind, but a part was clear enough to take in what Alice had said. He and Jasper were going hunting. Boy was I thirsty myself. I could'nt go with them, I was obviously the one who was effecting Jasper's mood. So I would go tonight. I was so glad that there was something else to think about other than the situation I was in.

I enjoyed this distraction for a brief moment, until a realization hit me like a 200 pound weight. Alice and Jasper were going hunting, leaving Edward and I in the house. Alone.

As I hear the door close downstairs I knew what I would have to do. I'd have to talk to him while I had the chance. While we were alone, and nobody could get in the middle of this.

I walked to the door as slowly as I could, and opened it. I stopped at the top of the stairs frozen. There he was, Edward, sitting on the couch completely oblivious to my being there.

"Edward," I whispered, knowing perfectly well that he could hear me just fine.

He turned quickly as if I startled him. He looked shocked, and happy, and sad all at the same time. But there was an emotion there I couldn't figure out. After a miliseconds thought, I realized what it was.

He was scared of me.


	10. Dry tears written in red

**A/N:****Ahhh what a fabulous bunch of people!! THANKK YOU FOR THE REVIEWSS!! But i am kinda running low on ideas and inspiration so tell me what you think, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Dry tears written in red.**

"Edward?" I repeated taking a step towards him once I realized the emotion behind his eyes.

He took a milimeter of a step back, but my heightened senses allowed me to know this. "Bella," he started. "I know I can't make up for the things i've done."

"Your right Edward, you can't," I said sourly.

Ignoring me he continued. "I truly thought this was all for the best. I thought this would all get better, and that you would forget. Alice warned me it wouldn't work, and deep down I knew she was right but I had hoped the opposite. I just didn't want to endanger your life anymore than I had."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "Really? You didn't want to endanger my life? Well bravo genius, your fool proof plan worked."

"I know," he gazed at the floor. "When you took off from home and ended in that alleyway, Alice saw it all. She told me everything, but still I denied it. I knew that it was unsafe to get you now, but I also knew that you had enough control to not let it take over you."

"Well you were right about one thing. It didn't take over me, and I didn't need your help."

"I realize that, and i'm so proud of you Bells. You proved me wrong, and thats why i'm here," he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"So you think that you can just come here out of no where? Walk back into my life and be greeted with open arms? Are you really that thick?" I practically screamed.

"No, I don't expect to just be pardoned with no consequence... look, I just wanna say i'm really sorry about all of this, and..." he paused as I shifted slightly, quickly looking from me to the door and back.

Noticing his momentary pause and this action, I was able to stop him. "What's wrong with you. You look scared... of me."

"Well, I..." he sighed. "Bella, just tell me right out. Was your final decision to kill me?"

"What?!" I almost shouted, taken back by this question.

"Alice had a vision of... well of you, pretty much murdering me. But she's had so many different scenerios and some im a little uncomfortable with. Also, I mean if looks could kill, I would say a few days ago thats exactly what would've happened," he explained.

"Edward, i'm not going to murder you," I answered, still slightly shocked.

"Well, you should," he sighed again placing his head in his hands.

I stood silent, and stunned. I didn't know how to reply to this one. Was it truly how he felt? Or was this just an act to get me to feel sorry for him? Thats when I noticed it. Sitting on the coffee table in front on him was an opened map of Italy. I quickly looked up at his solemn eyes and looked back down on the paper and stared wide eyed and the large red circle. Underneath it were written two words.

**VOLTERRA, ITALY**


	11. Words arent enough

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter seems sinical. I'm not having a very good week and I tend to take it out in my writing. But anyways I hope you like it!! R&R**

**Chapter 10**

**Words arent enough.**

I stared at the letters as they haunted me. Volterra. The volturi. He wanted to kill himself. Edward wanted to kill himself. It didn't make sense to me. I looked up into his eyes and there was so much pain. They looked so empty. They were black. I didn't know what to say. Shouldn't I be the one who wanted to die? Shouldn't I be the one planning my death?

"No..." I whispered mostly to myself.

"What are you thinking," he asked, looking frusterated.

"You can't... I... it's... don't..." I studdered lost for words.

"Don't try to stop me Bella. This is for the best," Edward tried to convince me, but he sounded like he was convincing himself.

Anger started to swell inside of me again, filling my body. Just then the door burst open. Alice came running in, looking ruffled. "EDWARD CULLEN!" She screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING."

"Alice, I..." he started desperately.

I blinked even though I didn't have to. I couldn't believe it. While they argued I thought in silence and suddenly interrupted them. "Are you serious?"

Everybody stopped and looked at me.

"I can't believe this," I said again.

"Bella, darling, what is it?" Edward asked.

I glared in his direction. "You think you even have the right to call me darling?" I spat. "After all this. After everything you put me through your just going to leave again? Just because things aren't going your way your going to kill yourself? Edward, your the most selfish person I have ever met in my life."

"I'm just trying to make your life easier," He responded.

"Well guess what? Mission failed Mr.I do everything for everyone else. When I came down those stairs I was going to let you explain. I was going to let you tell me everything, but now this? I'm sure you would've prepared the scenery if you knew I was coming. You would've hid your real plans if you could read my mind. But guess what? Welcome to reality Edward Cullen. Not everything can go your way and if your going to take the cowards way out then i'm not going to even bother help you."

I turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"Bella!" He called.

"What?!" I practically screamed turning around. The anger flowed through me like blood. I had lost all control.

"I want to make things better for you. I would do anything for you. I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Obviously you don't get it. You survived all these years without me. You knew what was happening but you didn't help."

"I didn't want to interfere."

"Oh is that what you call it? Leaving the girl you supposedly "love" to struggle on her own so you dont interfere? But when she doesnt need help anymore you find it fit to just walk through the door and expect to be welcomed back?"

"Bella..."

"Choose your next words carefully," I snarled.

"...I love you."

I shook my head slowly, "Words aren't enough anymore Edward."

I turned and walked up the stairs, head to my room, grabbed my knapsack and started to place items in it.


	12. Rash Decisions

**A/N**: OH MI GOD I AM SO SORRY! SERIOUSLY I AM! I havent updated in soo long... mi god im like stabbing myself in a fit of guilt!!!!! IMM SOOO SORRRYY!!!!!!!!! I've been soo swamped with school and some funky thing to do with a relationship and some guy being a jackass who I kicked his ass to the curb O.o....... ANYWAYS Please enjoy!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Even if you guys hate me!!! I'm writing the next one right after I post this one but it still may be a day or two... or even right away... who knows.... anywaysss R&R DAMNIT OR ILL PUNCH YOU!!! loll jkjkjkjk and can someone seriously explain to me what lemons are????? not the fruit... the thing in peoples stories... they say there are lemons O.o I'm like what?!!! anywayssss thanks for readingg

**Chapter 11**

**Rash Decisions**

I was barely stirred from my fuming trance by a faint rapping on the door. "Bella?" Asked a high girls voice. "Bella, whatever your doing stop it. Edwards not going anywhere, he's just being irrational. He's not leaving."

"But I am," I responded still barely stirred from this state.

"Bella, please don't do this," Alice pleaded from behind me.

As I placed the last of my things into my knapsack I picked it up and walked towards her. I grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes. "I don't belong here anymore. I'm not needed, and i'm barely wanted. I have to stop thinking of everyone else and just think of myself for a moment."

"But you do belong here. You belong with us! Sure Edward may be stupid... but he means it for the best!" Alice tried to convince me as I glared at the last thing she said. "Okay, well I don't actually know what he's thinking Bella, but he was serious about the Volturi. I saw it."

"No Alice. I'm not staying. Not this time. I'm not going to stick around and wait for him to stop... to stop being a man. I love you Alice. I do. Your the best sister anyone can ever have," I wrapped my arms around her small frame and hugged tightly.

"Are you sure about this?" She whispered so low I barely heard her.

"Yes."

"Well, then take this," she handed me a red velvet bag.

"What..." I asked staring curiously at the sack.

"Just something to remember me by. But don't open it until your on the flight."

"Wait... how did you know I was taking a plane. Oh yeah," I answered my own question dumbly as I picked up my bag, that had slid off my arms during the hug, and lifted it to my shoulder.

Once again Alice wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Be careful Bella. I'll take care of Edward, in case your worried at all," she flashed me a grin.

"Bye Alice... again."

"At least this time we get to say a goodbye."

I opened the second floor window and jumped from it, landing softly onto the ground. I started to walk towards the forest when a tall man came from the trees. Jacob.

"Bella! Where do you think your going?" He asked piercing my heart with guilt.

"I have to leave Jacob. I can't stay here, this isn't the place for me anymore," I hoped he wouldn't be angry.

"Did those ruddy vampires kick you out. You know if they abandoned the house they can't just march right in and take over," he stormed.

"No, no, they didn't try to kick me out. I'm leaving voluntarily."

"But... why?" The hurt was written all over his face tearing my heart into two.

"Jacob... I just can't stay. Forks just isn't right for me anymore. Too many memories. Good and bad."

"Please don't do this Bella."

"I'm sorry," I hung my head. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around me and lips pressed against my forehead. "Ill come back Jacob. I promise. One day, I'll come back."

"Make sure it's before I die. Werewolves can't always live forever," he smiled but the reality of that was clear. They couldn't always live forever, but I could, and time flies by unnoticed, making things happen too late.

"It will be before you die, I promise that too," I answered firmly to assure both he and I will believe it.

The warm arms let me go and I headed towards the forest. I didn't know where I would go, or what I would do. But before I even began to plan the events that were to occur, I had to make one last stop. One last goodbye. Charlie.


	13. The next step

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guyss!!! Thank you all soo much for your support!!!! I highly appreciate everything and each and everyone of you!!! Unfortunately this is the end of the story "Unpredictable"!! But there will be a sequel storyy called "After Me" and it literaally is a continuance... its like chapter 13 and on!! So go read that if you like Unpredictable.... just favourite me as an author and then you will get the alert that I have written the new story!!! Soooo hope you enjoy.!! AND R&R!!!!

* * *

I alsoo totally just saw the twilight moviee soo im hyped in the twilight world man..!! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

**Chapter 12**

**The Next Step**

I have only ever seen Charlie cry once, and today was the day. When I rang the bell and he opened the door, I could tell he knew something was wrong. I walked into the living room and told him of my plans. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to hold them back.

"So your leaving again?" he choked out.

"Yeah... I don't really have much of a choice this time dad," I managed to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that coming back here would be better for me... but it isn't. It's great seeing you again and all..." I started.

"I won't let you leave this time Bella," Charlie stood up and walked towards me.

"Whether you want me to or not i'm going. I'll come back to visit, whenever you need me just call," I offered.

"Isabella, when you left the first you tore my heart. If you leave this time i'm not letting you come back."

I didn't know if he was serious or not as I stared into his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. If you walk out that door now, with intentions of leaving, then as I swear on my grave Isabella, you can't come home," he said sternly.

I stood in silence and shock. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I had to leave thats for sure. I couldn't stay no matter what, so I guess there was only one thing I could manage. I stood up and walked towards my father wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Then I kissed his cheek and walked to the door. I prayed that he would forgive me for this as I found my voice and replied, " I love you dad." I closed the door and headed for the airport.

When I arrived I had no idea where I was going. I walked towards the service desk and ordered a ticket to the first place I could think of, Florida, and headed to the lobby to wait for my plane. As I sat alone with my knapsack, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I guess its back to the heat and the light. Staying home by day, and living by night. The heat would be nice, I guess. I couldn't believe this was happening again. I was leaving for the second time, hurting everyone I love for the second time, and on my own.

The flight was called over the speaker and I headed towards customs. I took my seat by the window, and gazed outside. This would be the last time I looked over the town of forks, and I was going to make sure I would remember it.

I reached into my bag and took out the velvet sack.

"_Open this when you get on the plane," _I remember Alice telling me.

Untying the knot, I reached in and pulled out a blue talisman that reminded me of a sun. It was large and hung on a thick, white gold chain. Also in the sack was a note, written in Alice's beautiful writing.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I knew this would happen, but I thought I could change your mind. And since your reading this, I guess that I wasn't successful. I know Edward has messed up, and i'm going to apologize for him. He is sorry Bella, but most of all, I am sorry. We shouldn't have come back. At least not without warning. You were unprepared and that was unfair. I love you Bella, and I always will. Your the little sister I never had. I know I will see you in the future, and I will try to make sure you stay safe this time. I know you don't need me to watch over you, but I feel I have too. **_

_**Try to find happiness Bella, and dont forget me. And please do your best not to get into any trouble. **_

_**I miss you already.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice**_

I smiled as I folded up the note, sniffling back dry tears. "I'll miss you too," I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me, but hoping still that she would somehow get the message.

I didn't know where I was heading, or what I would do when I got there. But I knew I would see them all again, because somehow, somewhere...

_the future always meets with the past._


End file.
